The New Pages Of Life
by cargan4ever
Summary: Hortense Mitchell had just moved from Texas to Minnesota. He met Carlos Garcia the most popular kid in the school and decided that he can't stand him. Will the latino change that? Sucky summary XD I know. Warning : M/M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I hope you will let me slack off a bit XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR... If I did it'll end up as an 18+ contents**

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

I took a deep breath and entered my new school today, Feeling slightly nervous as I walked to the administration office. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hortense Mitchell. Age 14, I moved from Texas since my dad got promoted and we have to move here, I'm a loner, nerd and gay. This is my story and I hope you guys enjoy it

*School Bell*

I entered the administration office and went straight to the woman my mom talked to when we registered.

"Umm, excuse me. I'm Hortense Mitchell the new kid here?" I told her timidly.

She glanced at me before handing me my schedule with a number on top of it "Here's your schedule and locker number. Carlos over there will show you your classes and your locker"

I thanked her and walked awkwardly to the said boy "Hi I'm Hortense Mitchell. Nice to meet you Carlos" I greeted him.

I saw him struggling not to laugh and failing miserably, I know my name is ridiculous but I can't protest it to my mom. Apparently she thought the name was lovely.

After some awkward moment later he answered "I'm sorry, it's just your name is weird"

I try not to feel hurt by that remark but decided that it's too hard being not to. I know it's a ridiculous name but it doesn't mean I'd like someone saying that in front of my face.

I pestered a fake smile on my face "Don't worry about it. Now mind if you show me my locker?"

He was taken aback with my tone "Sure I'm Carlos Garcia by the way. And I'm really sorry that I made fun of your name"

He pestered a please-forgive-me look that can put puppy eyes into shame. I decided to ignore him until we arrived at my locker.

I was putting my things into it when he decided to break the silence "My locker is just 4 lockers away from yours"

I just nodded and continued to stuff things into my new locker.

After I finished doing that he began to speak again "Look, I'm really sorry that I made fun of your name. Please forgive me?"

I shrugged and ignoring that statement I asked him "Where is the class to AP Math?"

I saw him sighing in defeat and annoyance. Then he replied sternly "If you're not going to forgive me I won't show you where is all your classes are at and let you be late for every single subject today"

I could feel my eyes widen at surprise. Damn I wasn't expecting that.

I let a defeated sigh and answered "Fine! I forgive you. What's the point of asking for forgiveness from the new kid anyway? You would've forgotten my existence after you finished you task. Now show me to my AP Math class. I don't want to be late on my first day of school!"

I can feel his radiating happiness. I saw him smiling and he dragged me to my AP Math class.

I was about to enter when he said "Wait here for me when you're finished"

I stared at him, feeling uncertain what to reply. He was looking at me expectantly waiting for a reply.

So I shrugged and said "Sure?"

After that he went away running to catch his class. I sighed and entered my class.

The teacher turned her head to see me and I walked shyly to her desk.

"I'm Hortense Mitchell, the new kid".

She nodded understandingly before replying "I'm Ms. Collins and Hortense please introduce yourself in front of the class"

I did what she asked full of embarrassment seeing some older kids snickered when I told them my name. After the most horrible two minutes in my life Ms. Collins informed to take a seat beside a girl named Camille.

I saw her waving her hands and gesturing me to seat beside her. I walked there slowly, silently thanking that no one was making fun of me yet.

"Hi, I'm Hortense"

I saw her cocking her eyebrow before replying "I know, you just said that in front of the class. I'm Camille Roberts" she said offering a hand to shake

I shook her hand and seat beside her. I took out my notebook and began to take some notes from the class until the bell rang signing it was over. I waited until most of the class was out before I walked through the door

"What took you so long?" A voice said that made me jump by surprise

I turned back to see Carlos leaning on the wall.

He smirked "I'm sorry if I surprised you but seriously? What took you so long?"

I blushed at his remarks, I took a deep breath and replied "I always waited until it's not crowded anymore before I get out okay? I don't like crowds"

He smiled "What do you got for the next class?"

I reached for my schedule in my pocket "I have Spanish AP class"

He smugly smirked "I got the same class. Now let's go before we're late!"

He literally dragged me to Spanish AP class. I let out a sigh before I entered the room. I relived the worst two minutes of my life. I saw Carlos was seating alone and apparently my live hates me. Mr. Bitters told me to sit beside him before starting his lectures. It's not like that I hate him, I just can't stand him. He's too friendly, charismatic& full of energy. A complete opposite to what I am.

"Hey Hortense"

I ignored his futile attempts to start a conversation with me and started to take some notes

"How do you like your new school?"

"Have you made any friends yet?"

I stared at him before sighing "You talk like my parents"

Mr. Bitters asked us to talk to our seat mates in Spanish and only Spanish is allowed. Talking in English will get you into a detention.

I groaned and turned to him, who was smiling eagerly "¿qué quieres hablar?"

I sighed "decirme algo más sobre la escuela"

"mejor averiguar por ti mismo"

We kept on arguing until the bell rang signing the class is over and it's time for the most evil time in the world… Lunch Break.

*School Bell*

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please read and review <strong>

**Translations:**

**-So what do you want to talk about?  
>-Tell me more about school<br>-Better find out by yourself**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really honored for all the people who commented, reviewed, fav-ed, and subscribed :'D  
>and no Hortense is not too young for being rated M XD (at least for me it wasn't). I'll let them fulfill my dirty fantasies! Without further due I present you chapter two!<strong>

**Disclaimer – I do not own BTR. If I did it'll be 18+ and there'll be a load of moaning :p**

Logan POV

*school bell*

I walked to the cafeteria slowly, hoping that no one will make fun of me. I entered the cafeteria to see what I wasn't expecting, a large scaled cafeteria with a slightly exotic design.

"Wow" I gasped with amazement and surprise

"I know right? Half a year being in here and it still amaze me"

I turned my head knowing who it will be "Don't you have anything to do besides following me all day?"

"Nope"

I frowned, what's with him? Oh, maybe he didn't have a friend here. I was feeling a bit sympathy until a group of jocks came and hit his back friendly

"What's sup Carlos?"

"Ready for our eating contest? I'll beat you this time"

Okay maybe I'm being stupid thinking that he didn't have any friends

"Who's this nerd?"

I sighed in annoyance and decided to leave the dumb group of jocks, getting myself something to eat

Since the cafeteria is enormous I seat in an empty table beside a window, the view in here was amazing. I never thought that there is a big garden behind the school. I was eating my sandwich and enjoying the beautiful view until I feel someone sat in front of me. I looked up and saw the most annoying person that I've ever seen in my life

"Don't you have your friend there to hang with?" I asked with slight annoyance

"I prefer to seat here with you" Carlos said as he set his food in the table

"What do you want?" I spat

"Can't I have lunch with my friend?" he shrugged and starts to eat his hamburger

"I barely know you!"

"We can get there"

"You're the most annoying person I've ever seen!"

"I prefer persuasive but thanks"

"I'm not complementing you!"

"I know" he smirked

"Ugh, this is stupid" I finished my sandwich then rise from my seat

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that there are no you"

"Isn't that kinda rude?"

"What do I care?"

He shrugged "what's your next class?"

"Honor Music" I frowned. How can they didn't let me join AP Music just because I don't sing nor play instruments beside piano? I mean seriously? I'm a songwriter and beat boxer what can I do about that!

"I have the same class. Just wait for me and I'll walk you there"

I can feel my jaws drop. Did he just say we have a class together? AGAIN?

"How can you get Honor Music?" I stated in disbelief

He snorted "I know right? Apparently they said I need to hone some of my singing skill before getting the AP class!"

"That's not what I meant! Wait, you sing?"

"Yeah and I'm the vocalist in our school's band"

I sighed, desperate that I have to be in a class with him again

"I can't believe I have another class with you"

"Me neither! This is going to be fun"

I stared at him with disbelief, is this guy nuts?

*school bell*

I can't believe this! Apparently the world REALLY hates me. We're going to perform a duet next week and I was paired with HIM! Among the entire student why did I get HIM?

"So... What are we going to sing?"

I lifted my head from my desk and glared at him "I don't sing"

"Dude you'd have to sing! I can't perform a duet by myself! It'll be a vocal masturbation"

I hated every second I spent with him with an intense hatred.

I sighed "Fine! Just pick a song and get this over with"

I can feel him smile and it makes me want to punch him in the face. Despite the fact that 95% my hands will hurt more than his face

"You're a songwriter right?"

I nodded

"Why don't you write a duet that we'll sing?"

I stared at him with disbelief and horror. What's with this kid and torturing me with his radiating happiness and annoyance? I sighed in disbelief.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I can't write a song in a week!"

"But don't you have a song that you've done writing it? I mean you're a songwriter!"

Damn, I thought jocks were supposed to be stupid. I decided to lie.

"No I don't write duets" the bell rang, I was preparing to leave the class when he said

"Fine! Then I'm going to help you to write a duet then! Meet me after school at the library" then he left

I was shocked that I have to see him after school. I sighed and banged my head to my table. Can't this day get any worse?

*school bell*

I walked to my locker to grab some paper. Then I felt a hand pulling my wrist forcefully.

"Ouch, it hurts" I turned to see a girl tugging on my wrist with a massive strength, for a girl's grip it was as strong as a boy's... ouch maybe a little bit more

"What is your relation with Carlos?" She spat full of vehemence

Man she was the scariest girl I met my whole life besides my mom when she was mad. And man! Seriously? He's the one who followed me all day long and I'm the one who gets into a trouble.

"we're just partners for our music class" I didn't lied, I won't even register him as my acquaintances, even if he's the most popular guy in the school… which I hoped he wasn't, cause if he was then all I will have my whole entire high school life is trouble

She smiled and let my wrist go "Oh, good! You better not talk to him anymore if your project is done, Or else"

After she threatened me she left. Leaving a dumbfounded me on my locker, just when I thought the day won't got worse. Hortense Mitchell, what did you do to get into this problem? I sighed and took a mental note to stay away from Carlos as far as I can besides doing our project.

I took some writing utensils and a stack of empty papers and headed to the library. I arrived, glancing at the clock I found out that I was ten minutes early. I grabbed a novel from my bag. Yes, I brought novels in my bag. I just like to read okay! And began reading in a secluded area. I was getting into an interesting part when I felt a pair of hand grabbed my shoulder

"EEEEK!" I yelped in horror

I heard a familiar laughing sound

"Dude! You should've seen your face"

I scowled "Shut up, I at the part when Torak was facing Renn's evil mother"

He laughed and sat in front of me "Yeah, whatever. So what are we supposed to do again?"

I let my jaws fall in disbelief. He forced me to write a song about it and he forgets about it? And on the top of it. It was because of him I have a stranger threatening me

"You know what? Forget about this. I'm going home" I collected my things quickly and stuffed it in my bag.

I ran until I reached my house, which was luckily was not far from the school. I bolted to my room and lay in my bed. Carlos Garcia, I hate you. I fucking hate you for making my first day as school hell, I fucking hate you for forgetting your appointments and I fucking hated you because someone threatened me about you.

Wow… Hortense Mitchell you've never cussed like this before. I thought to myself. Your mother won't be happy if she knows.

I took one last deep breath before letting the darkness consume me.

**So what did you think? :D  
>if it sucked please just be harsh on me and tell me. I'll work my butt off on getting better.<br>Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have no excuse. I'm a lazy writer and I acknowledge it! I have written this story several days ago but I haven't posted it until now… so as my apology you can send a review telling me when to update the next chap (I had done it). Without any further due I present (and this is kinda short. I'd make it up with the next chap)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR... If I did it'll end up as an 18+ contents**

Carlos POV

After Hortense's sudden outburst yesterday… which I caused ACCIDENTALLY. I went home and did my stuffs until the next morning. And I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Carlos Garcia. A singer, cheerleader, and jock. I may seemed carefree and tough. But I'm kinda sensitive inside. I just turned 15 two weeks before Hortense joined our school, this sounds cheesy and lame but I think he was a late present god gave to me.

*School bell*

So today I planned to apologize to him, but it's almost lunch and I haven't fucking seen him. This school is big I know. But how hard is it to find someone who stands out like a sore thumb. It's not like that I hate him, in fact I liked him...

Okay this is going to sound cheesy but I liked him the moment he stepped to the administration office.

I mean he maybe looked like a nerd and wimp, but He has his honey brown eyes that can melt ice...

This is lame, let's move on.

The bell rang signing me to hunt for Hortense, that sounded wrong...

I walked to the cafeteria and saw him sitting on a table with Kendall-Fucking-Knight...

Of all students why should he sit with him? And fuck! I can't believe he made MY Hortense laugh like that! I can't even manage to make him crack a damned smile... This is so on knight!

After grabbing my food I went to their table and sat beside Hortense

"Hi Hort-"

"Please, call me Mitchell"

Wow, can't even use first name basis. This is going to be tough

"Hi Knight"

"Kendall, it's not like we haven't met"

I glared my obvious hate and jealousy at him but he was too fucking busy with his damned food.

"Fine" I mumbled

After some awkward silence, I tried to start another conversation

"So, Hort-Mitchell" I corrected "please forgive me for forgetting our appointment yesterday?"

Without sparing a fucking glance at me he answered plainly "No"

Fuck my life...

I groaned "please? I'm really a forgetful person. And I promise to not forget about our future appointment again"

He looked at me and I think he started to think, well this is going to be good right?

"No"

Fuck, is it so hard to forgive me? I mean I just forgotten one appointment! It didn't cause any harm didn't it? Why is it so hard for him to say yes? It's not like I killed his puppy

But damn, he's so cute when he's mad... Okay I feel perverted.

I let out my famous puppy eyes and pout

"Aww c'mon! Pleasee? I promise I won't forget ever again!"

"No"

Fuck how can my puppy eyes doesn't work! They had magic on them!

"Please? I'll buy you lunch tomorrow"

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"No"

"Aww c'mon! What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Stay away from me at least on 5ft mark"

Oooh, There is NO WAY Carlos Garcia is going to do that.

"Anything besides that?"

"No"

"You know I'm going to follow you all day and even go to your home until you'd forgive me right?"

"What? Okay fine! I forgive you"

I did a fist pump "yes!"

Just when I thought my day was better

"Kendall, please show me my next class"

My jaws fell instantly

"But I was supposed to be your guide!"

"Not anymore" he shrugged and leaves

Kendall shot me an apologetic look that I returned with an intense hateful glare before following Hortense out of cafeteria

Fuck this! I am so going to get his attention

I ate half of my lunch and trashed the rest of it.

*School bell*

**So what did you think? I know it's short but I can't do much Carlos' impression. Please review! Tell me I suck if the story is bad, and tell me what you think is good :D  
>I'd work hard to be better<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah I promised a longer chapter, but it's only a bit longer (which is long enough for me since this is my first story). It's back to Logan POV and I'll start some Cargan relation now. It'll grow in a slow pace though, I mean snail slow. So be patient and enjoy! And I really am grateful for all your encouraging reviews :'D you guys don't know how much a simple review could make me happy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR... If I did it'll end up as an 18+ contents**

Logan POV

*school bell*

I walked late from my class since I had to help cleaning the lab. Not that I mind at all, because I can learn more while cleaning it. Ms. Kelly is a nice teacher, she answered all my question while I was helping her cleaning.

After finishing helping Ms. Kelly I walked out of the class. Thoughts back to Carlos and his strange attitude (and mostly annoying) at lunch

What's with him? He made my life miserable Okay, I had to admit that he didn't do it. But indirectly he did and keeps following me anyway. And Kendall is a nice guy, why does he have to stare at Kendall like a dog would to a cat? I mean Kendall wanted to be my friend. The school is now over and I was walking towards the gate, before some girls judging from their obvious long nails hit me in the head, strong enough to paralyze me and dragged me into a dark room at the second floor before blind folding and tied me in a uncomfy wooden chair.

"I thought you said you guys are only a project partner"

Okay, that sound belongs to the girl that had threatened me yesterday. So this doesn't looks good.

Then I felt a slap that burns my cheek

"Answer me" she demanded

"We are"

I tried my best not to sound afraid nor stutter

"Oh! What's with all that lunch drama then? Did you forced him to seat with you so that you'd do the project?" A new sound stated

Okay, if they just know the truth

"What? No! In fact I don't want to be involved with him"

Another slap fell into my cheek, and it hurts.

"Do you think you're so cool that Carlos is talking to you?" Again.. Another slap "Think again!"

I could feel my cheeks burn and I'm terrified right now... One of my reasons I'm gay is because most girls are nuts.

"I didn-"

Another slap

"You are a NERD! The bottom of the school pyramid! Who the fu-" she was cut off by a loud thud of the door

I can hear the door being slammed and someone screaming in rage

"YOU FUCKING WHORES! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

At this point I was trying so hard suppressing my sob and tears. There were a lot of girlish scream and some rage screams. I was trying so hard that I can't hear the rest of it.

When a hand touched my shoulders I broke. I cried my heart out in fear and keep screaming for them to stop.

My sobs started to cease when I can feel a warm body embraced me and whispered

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright"

When I completely stopped sobbing I pleaded in a hoarse voice

"Please release me from the ties and blindfold"

He started on the ties then my blindfold, I opened my eyes slightly since it hurts like hell from the tight blindfold and my embarrassing break down. When I opened my eyes I saw Carlos staring at me like I was a fragile item. I averted my eyes, trying not to see him.

"How did they get you?" He asked with half affection half rage

I shrank with his tone "T-they got me when I was walking to the gates"

He cursed under his breath

"And why are you still at the school even all classes is over 30 minutes ago?"

"I helped Ms. Kelly cleaning the lab"

"Fuck! Do you know what could happen if I wasn't here to help you?"

That reminds me

"And why are you here even it's 30 after school hour?"

I saw him blush and muttering things

"What?" I asked

"I was waiting for you" He admitted with a blush

I didn't ask him any questions. I was tired and I don't think I can walk home yet. My body was very heavy since I struggled so much when I broke and my eyes won't stay open long. I think it was red and puffy, but right now all I care is getting home soon.

"Take me home" I mumbled, trying to stand up but failing badly.

"Are you okay?" He asked with full of concern

"Do I look okay?" I snapped

"Yup, you're okay"

I stared at him disbelievingly. I was just tied and beated by girl. Not to mention the very tight ties in my hand and blind fold. I tried to stand up again and succeed to stand in my jelly legs. I tried to walk forward, despite all the efforts that I had tried I fell forward and feel two arms holding me to stand.

I gasped when he hoisted me to stand straight on my feet.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home"

"You don't have to.."

He snorted "and leave you crawling to your home?"

That was true... I can't even stand let alone walk

"Fine.."

"I helped you and again am helping you and not even a thanks?" He said in a friendly tone

He may meant it as a joke but that remark simply makes me feel guilty and ashamed. I feel like I'm the most ungrateful person in the world. I was probably red like a tomato right now

"T-thanks.."

"You're welcome" he replied with a victory tone

"Now walk me home already.. I want to get to my bed so bad"

He gave me a sly look and I didn't enjoy even a second of it. I was starting to grow uneasy thinking what could happen to me right now, I know Carlos is Bi from Kendall at today's lunch, apparently he's so popular that he slept with ton of girls and boys. I am not going to give my virginity to him, just not the guy who was a sex machine and dated someone just to get laid. He opened his mouth and I was expecting bad thing to come.

"Okay..."

I was getting more worried with his tone

"But you'd have to let me be your guide again and promise me that you have to stay with me in ALL your free time"

Okay not what I expected but this doesn't sounds good either

"Do you even know why they ganged on me?" I asked with a worried tone

He just said that he want to spent more time with me and I was already threatened and ganged with just having him following me. I can't imagine what will happen to me when I will be at his side more..

He snorted "I'm may be dumb but I'm not stupid. The Jennifers and Stephanie was just jealous with you near me-"

"You're the one who followed me" I cut his explanation "and don't you ever think that they'd be more angry?"

He continued as if I wasn't talking at all "most of the time and I had dumped them. And you'd need to be by my side so that I can watch you"

Okay he was nuts.. Or just dumb? I can't decide.

"No, I don't want to get killed"

He released his hold on me, letting me losing my balance before catching me again

"Maybe I'd let you crawl to your home" he smirked deviously

"Maybe I will do that to avoid getting me killed" I retorted

He let go of me again, this time letting me fall flat on my ass.

"I'd love to see you crawl down the stairs" He smirked in triumph

I just realized that it was the janitors closet at the second floor, I looked at him with despair. I don't want to sleep at the school. It's creepy at night, just thinking of it makes me shiver

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked desperately

He shrugged "I'd do anything for you to like me"

"And how does being mean can help that?"

"Well.. you won't even talk to me unless I started it, you won't seat with me at lunch, and clearly not trying to be friendly at all"

"Don't it ever crossed your mind that I didn't like you?"

"Duh! That's why I'll do everything in my power to make you like me"

I was stunned, I haven't expected him to say that. I need to go home now, I'm dead tired. But I can't be with him more... Okay I need to bargain with him

"How about you take me home and I'd show you some of my songs?"

He thought for a while "and you will let me be your guide also write a duet for us"

I actually have some duet song that I had written on my own, but remembering that I lied to him about not writing any duets I just nodded my head

"Deal"

**So yeah, please review to tell me if I sucked or if you liked it. And if you'd mind to tell me which part is annoying/unrealistic just review reviews are my fuel to more writing. More review = Faster update**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually finished this on my holiday.. but I haven't posted until right now. I feel like a bad author )): well maybe from now on I'll give a shout out to the one who reviews since they're the main reason I keep writing. So thanks to meh even though you're anonymous you keep reviewing from chap 2 :') also to dbz700 who keeps reviewing. And also no, that's not weird xD actually I'm thinking about that a lot after you said that. And to Osnapitztori and btrfrankie for the review last chap (: well no more further due I present you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR... If I did it'll end up as an 18+ contents**

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

Carlos walked me to my home, even he was supporting my limp legs all way home. After we arrived at my front door, he ringed the bell since I don't have my keys. I was looking at him expecting him to leave since he brought me safely home already.

He looked at me curiously "What?"

"Ummm... I'm home now.."

He snorted "No shit sherlock"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way home?"

He shrugged "You promised me to show me your songs"

"Well, I can bring some to school tomorrow"

"Nope, maybe you just didn't realize that it was your invitation to your home" he smiled

I was about to ask him to go home before my front door opened, showing my mom

"Hi " Carlos smiled brightly

"Well, hi dear" mom replied with a smile then she looked at me and gasped "Hortense Phillip Mitchell! Tell me what happened to you!"

My mouth was like a fish's right now.. Gaping and closing, I don't know what to say without getting me in a trouble

"He fell from the stairs , he tripped over his shoelace"

Okay that was smart, why I never thought of that?

"You didn't tie your shoelace?" Mom asked incredulously "well now get in, you have some scratch on your right hand"

My eyes went to my hand at that instant, that was definitely from the Jennifers and Stephanies's claw. I didn't even realized that I have a slight wound before.

She helped Carlos dragging me to the couch

"And.." Mom looked at Carlos, stopping and realized she didn't know his name

"Carlos" Carlos smiled

"And Carlos, please call me Joanna. makes me feel old" she walked to grab a small med-kit on my room

"She's nice" Carlos whispered

I just gave him an amused look. I Gestured him to seat in front of me, instead he lifted my head and put it on his lap.

I was blushing slightly from the act and just let him be there, he was caressing my hair slowly with his hand. After a long time I feel secure and cared again, since my parents were seldomly at home. Their work took most of their time so I have to take care of myself since I was 10.

I was enjoying his soft caresses when my mom arrived. I sat up at that instance but he held my hand down.

My mom quirked her eyerbow "Are you boyfriends?"

I blushed "No we're not"

I bet Carlos was enjoying this since all he do is smile and keep caressing my hair, I didn't mind though. It's really nice when you don't have to take care of yourself all the time

Mom just stared at us knowingly, I'd be barraged by questions after Carlos leave. And I won't enjoy it. Last time she did it she asked if I had done "it" yet, and I was drinking. So I had this glorious spit take that hit her straight in the face. I don't think she'd forget that since I was drinking milk

"Mhm... Okay then" she says teasingly, seriously I love her but she's even more annoying than Carlos could ever be.

I glared at her with my most icy glare. But she didn't even acknowledge it, I guess I sucked at glaring. She was bandaging my hand when she remembered

"Oh yeah, I'm going to go to Texas for a meeting I'm going to leave in 5 more minutes, the agency needs me to go. I'll be back in a week. Be good honey"

I was about to answer but Carlos beated me to it

"So he'd be alone with his father for this week?"

"Actually I was going to be alone, by myself this whole week" I informed

"His dad had to go to LA for a doctor conference, he'd be back a day after me"

I think he was pretty shocked that I was okay being alone a whole week. I've gotten used with it, my mom was the director of housing agency and my dad was a heart surgeon.

"You think it'll be fine for him to be alone?" He asked

I rolled my eyes, about to say that I'm capable of being alone for a month before my mom laughed

"Carlos, dear. Logan had take care of himself since he was 8, and he can cook at the age of 9. And believe me his cooking skill are divine! I can't even make a simple spaghetti that was more delicious than his"

I was blushing bad, I don't think my cooking is that good. Beside I only cooked once for my parents since it was to celebrate their anniversary. How could she was so sure that I can cook like a pro chef?

"Really? I'd have to try some" Carlos said, looking down to face my blushing face

"You should" Mom said grabbing her luggage that was behind the couch "Now I'm going to go, be good darling" she kissed my head and waved to Carlos

"Can I have a sleepover so Hortense won't be alone?"

Mom looked back "sure, sleep with Logan on his queen sized bed. It can fit the both of you" then she left

After she left there was a awkward silence, I didn't like this silence, but then I realized what just happened.

I raise from my position "Did you just asked my mom to have a sleepover and she said yes" I asked in one breath

"Yup"

I stared in horror at him, a virgin alone in his home. With a sex machine... Sharing a bed... Living under the same room... FOR A WEEK! Oh my god this won't be good. I started panicking.

"Won't your family would be worried if you'd be at my house for a week on schooldays?"

"Nah, my family is pretty huge unlike yours, it's always crowded at home. So I just need to give'em a ring and I'll be here for a week" he stated casually

"But we only got two rooms..." I tried

"Yup, and your mom told me to sleep with you on your bed" he smiled

"But.. But..." I brainstormed

"You didn't have any cloth!" I stated like it was so brilliant

"Nuuh, I do bring clothes"

"You bring clothes all the time?" I furrowed my eyebrows

He laughed "of course not, hockey practice today is cancelled. I always brought spare clothes since I didn't like to use my sweaty clothes again"

Okay there goes my last excuse.

"Fine... Just let me fix my room first" I tried to stand from my position.

"You don't have to" he held my head on his laps "I think your room will be clean anyway"

I glared at him "and why is that so?"

He shrugged "I thought you were the neat freak kind of guy"

I blushed "am not!"

"Why blush then?" He smirked

"Shut up!" I blushed harder

He just smiled and didn't spoke anymore. Which I was kind of glad for. Since I never blushed that much in a hour I was starting to feel weird, well I feel like high. Not like I was ever been high before but I think it matched the characteristics that was pretty much listed on the book

"You want something to eat?" I break the comfortable silence

He smiled even brighter "sure, been dying to taste your food"

This will be an interesting night

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Well you can press that sexy review button under ;) and spill your mind about the story, tell me if I suck and I'll try my best to be better and tell me where did I suck particularly so that I can improve :) review for faster updates<strong>


End file.
